<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DR.STONE/龍千＋幻千】兔子兔子(R) by RedGrenadinesyrup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234443">【DR.STONE/龍千＋幻千】兔子兔子(R)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup'>RedGrenadinesyrup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※感謝夏院桑提供的色圖靈感<br/>※被144回之後劇情打臉前先來爽爽<br/>※已經被打臉了，照爽不誤</p>
<p>※股票跳水，悲憤開車<br/>※OOC有，無腦三劈<br/>※為什麼打砲還要想理由？</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DR.STONE/龍千＋幻千】兔子兔子(R)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※感謝夏院桑提供的色圖靈感<br/>※被144回之後劇情打臉前先來爽爽<br/>※已經被打臉了，照爽不誤</p>
<p>※股票跳水，悲憤開車<br/>※OOC有，無腦三劈<br/>※為什麼打砲還要想理由？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「啊啦，小千空，是我們贏了。」</p>
<p>　　紙牌散落在桌上，牌桌的另一端，淺霧幻揚起笑容，最後一博贏來的籌碼在魔術師靈巧的指間變換位置。</p>
<p>　　再強的眼力和計算能力，在賭博的領域面對狡詐的心靈魔術師與強運賭徒，終究棋差一著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　好了好了小千空——就像當初說好的那樣——接下來我們可要『商量』重要的事。幻推攘著千空，隨著大搖大擺的龍水離開了賭場。</p>
<p>　　結束了？目送著三人離開的圍觀群眾全員錯愕。</p>
<p>　　我去司那裡幫忙吧。羽京面色疲憊，方才的對決似乎讓這名擔任裁判的前聲納員感受到身心雙重的疲勞。</p>
<p>　　那、我也上去看看，也換回平常衣服的琥珀搔頭，離開了船艙。</p>
<p>　　眾人一哄而散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「真是惡劣的品味。」</p>
<p>　　從龍水拿來的紙袋裡撈出一只黑色絨毛的兔耳髮箍時，千空罵人了。</p>
<p>　　「這和抹布沒兩樣的布料算是衣服？」</p>
<p>　　「輸家得服從贏家。」靠坐在椅子上的龍水說，另一邊的幻也毫不留情的補刀，「我和小龍水只是想看小千空穿這套衣服而已，這個小小的願望喔！」</p>
<p>　　向小川杠訂貨的要求，是以171.4公分，身材平板為對象制定衣服，這種事當然不會說出來。</p>
<p>　　莫名其妙……千空把髮箍戴到頭上，「你們確定想看這樣？」髮箍上長長的兩根絨毛兔耳瞬間有一半埋入頭髮。</p>
<p>　　龍水把他的紅茶吐回了杯子裡，「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「頭髮梳下來的小千空穿上高跟鞋居然比我還高啊。」</p>
<p>　　「少廢話，倒是你為什麼那麼熟練阿？」</p>
<p>　　「這是學以致用，事前準備可是魔術基本中的基本，從小阿瑪莉莉絲那邊學來的化妝技巧，小千空這樣不是很可愛嗎？」</p>
<p>　　在心靈魔術師的巧手下，白色末梢帶綠的頭髮被分成耳畔兩束，黑色兔耳終於能在頭頂招搖的晃動，纖瘦的身體被貼身布料緊緊裹著，隨著轉圈的動作曲線幾乎一覽無遺。</p>
<p>　　「這下滿意了吧——」</p>
<p>　　塗得嫣紅的嘴唇抿起，雙手交疊在胸前，縫上金色袖扣的白色腕套和裝飾用領結根本不能留住身體的熱度，千空乾脆像鴨子坐在地上，他可不想在隨時都可能晃動的船艙內繼續踩著高跟刑具。</p>
<p>　　「變態——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　賭徒與魔術師不發一語。</p>
<p>　　塗著顏料的手摸上了千空的臉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他在和龍水接吻。</p>
<p>　　摩擦著彼此的嘴唇，交纏著舌頭，不及嚥下的唾液染濕了胭脂紅。</p>
<p>　　為什麼會演變成這樣？意識矇矓間，千空自問。</p>
<p>　　身為罪魁禍首的淺霧幻從後面抱著他，不安分的動作著，千空連譴責對方撕破襪子的餘裕都沒有，心靈魔術師在挑弄他的身體方面確實有一手。</p>
<p>　　「小千空根本沒有把後面的扣子扣好嘛——」被剝去一半的衣服……如果只能遮住鎖骨以下髖骨以上的布料算是衣服的話，接觸到冷空氣的胸脯微微發顫，溫熱的掌心蓋上乳首，狎弄的手法令千空不住呻吟。</p>
<p>　　細小快感的累積就在這些耐心而緩慢的過程中。</p>
<p>　　如果說龍水是天賦極佳的技巧派，淺霧幻就是會仔細觀察並反饋的實踐派。</p>
<p>　　貼合的下身相互磨蹭，起了反應的男性性器隔著絲襪，繪著顏料的大掌將其一把攫住。</p>
<p>　　弱點被掌握住的驚嚇感使千空開始掙扎，又因為身後退路被阻而成效甚微。龍水與幻察覺了千空的意圖，一前一後的捉住裝飾純白的手腕。</p>
<p>　　放心，很快就會變舒服了。十指交扣間，心靈的魔術師低語。</p>
<p>　　「啊？啊嗯……」</p>
<p>　　甜膩的呻吟脫口而出。現下身體敏感的部位被玩弄著；套弄男性性器的快感令人頭皮發麻，胸前肆虐的手指下探，隔著一層布料搔弄起肚皮。</p>
<p>　　沒有形體的火焰自小腹燃起，躁熱流竄全身，交握的手掌能感覺不同頻率的脈搏，忙著吸吐空氣的唇舌已經乾燥了都沒有自覺。</p>
<p>　　「明明耳朵是黑色的，但小千空的這裡卻是白色的呢——我是說尾巴啦——」</p>
<p>　　毛茸茸的裝飾偏離了原本的位置，沾抹著晶瑩脂膏的手指熟門熟路地探入——最初絲襪被撕開的地方。淺霧幻的第一根手指探入了後穴。</p>
<p>　　因為小龍水的關係，收縮的真厲害啊——放入第二根手指，小千空的大腿在打顫了，真可愛。稍微曲起指節往內推進，哇喔居然射了，比平常都還敏感哪……</p>
<p>　　「嗚、已經……夠了……」</p>
<p>　　小龍水真是狡猾，這種時候都還不讓小千空好好喘息，自己也得好好加油……接著第三根，要反覆按壓著直到三根指頭都曲起沒有問題，同時還要把擠出來的膏體好好抹開。</p>
<p>　　「嗯啊，夠了喔，已經準備的差不多了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　交握的手掌鬆開了，射精後陷入不應期的千空還迷迷糊糊的舉著手，他整個人斜靠在淺霧幻的懷裡，光裸的背隔著一層襯衫布料緊貼著心跳，他的腳踝並著大腿被分開。</p>
<p>　　七海龍水暢行無阻的進入千空的身體。與此同時，淺霧幻捧起千空的臉索吻，如同爭奪一息泡沫的涸轍之魚。</p>
<p>　　濕濡的水聲在船艙內迴盪，是真切的在海上隨波搖晃。</p>
<p>　　前戲充足的後穴一縮一縮，柔軟的接納並討好著入侵者，酥酥麻麻的感覺從尾椎直衝腦門，什麼都沒辦法思考，只是被淺霧幻從身後架住，大開著雙腿任由龍水操幹。</p>
<p>　　無處施力的足弓因快感而繃緊，綁帶的高跟鞋沒那麼容易脫落，上面裝飾的絨團隨著懸空的雙足晃動，畫出白色的痕跡。</p>
<p>　　「舒服嗎？」船長問著眼前耳朵一晃一晃的兔子小姐。</p>
<p>　　「嗯…？嗯……」說不出有意義的詞彙，快感刺激著腦袋像要融化一樣，情慾泛起的紅暈在妝下更添艷糜之色，雙眼如水洗過的石榴石，在眼睫下歛著目光。</p>
<p>　　「小千空太偏心了。」淺霧幻的抱怨在耳畔響起，他稍稍偏移了懷裡人的位置，隨即啃上了耳廓。</p>
<p>　　龍水感覺戳到了某個點，下身被小穴狠狠吸住。抬頭便看見心靈魔術師惡質的笑臉。</p>
<p>　　千空才是欲哭無淚，他連自己是勾著龍水脖子挨操的自覺都沒有，前端性器早就射不出東西，後邊的前列腺被刺激的乾性高潮讓他全身經歷了反覆繃緊又洩力的折磨，幾乎榨乾了他本來就貧乏的體力。此時龍水與幻說了什麼，他也沒有心思去管。</p>
<p>　　龍水趕在射精的前一刻拔了出來，精液灑在千空的下腹部，一片白濁色在黑色的布料上格外明顯。</p>
<p>　　結束了——</p>
<p>　　千空已經說不出話，龍水的退開讓他終於得以「腳踏實地」，雖然只是鞋跟的一點觸及地面；他大口的喘著氣，用手臂蓋住雙眼，折彎的黑色兔耳朵無精打采的垂下。</p>
<p>　　好累……</p>
<p>　　「？」</p>
<p>　　身體再度被擺弄著，這次呈現著跪趴的姿勢。</p>
<p>　　「？」</p>
<p>　　後穴被毫不留情的塞入。</p>
<p>　　「小千空的裡面的好舒服——」心靈魔術師歡快的聲音從身後響起。</p>
<p>　　繪著顏料的手似乎拿著什麼東西。</p>
<p>　　兔子小姐的心跳漏了一拍，看來他又要重新陷入雙腳離地的失重狀態。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ＥＮＤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>